


A Week in the Lives of Two Lovers

by DropletsofSunlight



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, Onodera Ritsu - Freeform, Takano Masamune - Freeform, kinda gay, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropletsofSunlight/pseuds/DropletsofSunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsu and Takano are finally dating and they spend their week together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday

It was Sunday and through a nearby window, light began to seep into the room, casting shadows onto the body which laid on the bed. The comforter gently rested on the figure, who snuggled into the pillows.

A silent sigh escaped his mouth as he slowly turned over, ready to face the morning light. Slowly enough, he opened those emerald orbs of his, abandoning all hope falling asleep again. His hair had become an unkempt mess of brown, splattered across the pillow underneath.

The light that filtered through intensified, forcing him to squint and slowly rise into a sitting position. The covers that previously laid on him fell, revealing a naked chest.

Rubbing his sleepy eyes, Ritsu groggily groaned, and lazily threw a leg onto the ground.

The over-sized gray sweatpants he wore slunk lower onto his thin frame.

With a Stretch, Ritsu stood up, taking note of the room he is occupying. It's tidy and spaciousness complimented the light blend of colors that made up the walls and flooring. Against the front wall, sat a flat screen, mounted against the wall, with a collection of books underneath.

Turning around, he noticed a cracked door, which led into another room. The light that radiated only suggested the curtains were drawn back, and that his boyfriend was awake as well.

Stifling a grin, the young man quietly made his way out of the door and into the kitchen, only to be welcomed by the smell of cooking food.

Hungrily, he walked over to the counter, to peek at what was being made. The sight of steamed rice and omelets greeted him, and he quietly made his way into the living room, to wait quietly.

Wrapping a blanket over his body, it didn't take long, before he dozed off again, only to be awakened this time, by a gentle shaking. Forcing his eyes open, he could see the blurry outline of his lover. "Ritsu... Ritsu... Wake up.", the mouth spoke.

With a vague comprehension of the words being spoke, young editor groaned and sat himself back into a sitting position, only to have a plate of food placed in his lap. It took a moment of realization, before Ritsu mumbled out a rough "Thank you" and began to chow down.

With a gentle smile, Takano made his way to the kitchen to retrieve his plate.

Settling down beside Ritsu, both ate in quiet comfort, aside from the TV, which told about the current happenings.

Off into the distance, the sound of passing cars and the city buzzed with life. After about 10 or so minutes of silence, Takano spoke up.

"What do you have planned for today?"

Being pulled from his thoughts, Ritsu contemplated on what to say.

"I was going to tidy-up my apartment and work on that project proposal..." he trailed off, ignoring his Boyfriend's eyes on him.

"I think we should do something today", the raven stated.

With an inaudible string of curses, Ritsu settled further into the couch to pout, ignoring the stare he was being given.

And gently enough, Takano scooted closer to Ritsu, wrapping his arms around the younger man. "O-oi, what do you think you're doing?" the brunette stammered, lightly nudging the man away, a tint of red settling into his cheeks.

"Mmmm, I think that we should spend the day together." the raven responded, setting aside the plates.

With a little more vigor, Ritsu struggled out of his grasp only to be pushed into the couch with his boss snuggled into the crook of his neck, his legs intertwined with Ritsu's comfortably.

Nervous, Ritsu attempted to push him away, but the result was the same as it had been last night in bed: unsuccessful.

Defeated, the brunette, sleepy and warm, wrapped his arms around his other. The sun's warmth enveloped them into a blanket and it didn't take long before both drifted into sweet sleep.

But not, of course, without Takano murmuring sweetly to Ritsu.

I love you.


	2. Monday

Monday Mornings brought an air of effort which my laziness never allowed me to achieve anything.

My eyes secretly watched him from a distance as he bellowed loudly into the phone. "What the hell do you mean you can't submit the manuscript on time?!" he yelled, cockily. His eyebrows furrowed together listening intensely to the receiver.

At times like this, I would definitely stay out of his path. Good thing I was sitting at my desk with my laptop propped beside my manuscripts. My fingers were tapping away on the keyboard, but that never yielded me to actually work. It just made me look busy.

I mean, it was Monday.

With a sigh, I sat back into my swivel chair, slouching. Even with that being said, I still needed to work. I couldn't slack off.

Idly, I brought the manuscripts into my lap and my eyes lazily ran across each page, marking the errors with my red pen. Slowly, my mind slowly became focused into work, and so much that I had completely forgotten about the environment I was in.

I must have looked funny because Kisa lightly bumped his chair into mine, speaking softly.

"You are getting funny looks, Ricchan"

Looking up, I noticed that I had my open red pen placed gently on top of my cheek. It probably made red freckles all over my face.

Still in a daze, I shot Kisa a bizarre glance, my eyes glazed over in concentration.

"What do you mean?" I murmured in response.

My voice sounded like a zombie. He motioned to the door with his hands, grinning.

Lazily throwing my head to the side, my eyes widened, and my cheeks heated up.

Apparently, while I was spaced out working, Isaka-san had arrived. He had been quietly inspecting my stature curiously.

His chuckle vibrated across the room as I bolted upright, clutching my manuscripts. To my side, Kisa's grin burned into the side of my skull, as I stammered with apologies. "A-ah, Sorry, President. I didn't notice you were there."

His snicker was the loudest sound in the room and I could feel more gazes upon my face. What a great time for Takano to finish his phone call. "You just looked so comfortable that I didn't want to disrupt your work." he responded, my cheeks growing hot as I found myself unable to speak.

Kisa also commented as well. "Ricchan, I've never seen you so relaxed working."

"I think that's the most normal I've seen you become. You actually looked more of a human and less of a workaholic." Isaka chirped.

My body felt frozen in embarrassment and not a sound left my mouth as I stared wide-eyed at them. "Maybe Takano could tell us why Ritsu isn't as… energetic as usual today. I mean, he is always taking care of you, right Ricchan", Kisa playfully beamed, mischievously, with his elbow nudging me in the side.

Horrified, my eyes widened in disbelief and my head whipped in Kisa's direction, as I opened my mouth to tell him off but unfortunately for me, Takano was still in the room.

His voice yelled loudly over the others. "Oi Onodera, maybe you should tell them what we did yesterday."

"What! Takano-san!" I blushed wildly, jumping up.

Beside me, Kisa erupted into fits and giggles. I could hear Isaka-san's quiet snickers.

Angrily, I stammered over to his desk, furiously blushing.

"WE didn't do anyt-."

"Actually, I think you should tell them what we did after dinner last night." he interrupted smoothly, scooting closer and staring into my eyes challenging.

Behind me, I could physically feel Kisa's nosiness excelling into new levels.

"You guys had dinner together?!" he exclaimed starry-eyed.

At this point now, everyone's interested was piqued and it didn't look good for me.

"T-Takano-san!" I stuttered angrily.

My stomach fluttered like a torrent as I recalled yesterday's events that I would rather not talk about.

With a smirk, he thrusted a pile of papers into my arms. "I need these copied. You seem to have free time so get this done now." he demanded, loudly.

Angrily stomping away, I shot Kisa a glare before getting back to work.

After handing over the copies, I headed to the bathroom where I washed my face in the mirror, ridding it of the many red dots that my pen inflicted.

Scrubbing at my pores, I could hear the door open and instinctively, I moved over, making more space for the sinks.

Immediately following, long arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I sighed irritated.

"Takano-san, you can either take your arms off my waist or you can hand me a paper towel?"

With a grunt, a dry paper towel was placed until my wet palms and I dried myself.

Opening my eyes, I leaned into his embrace tiredly.

"You know we are still at work", I commented.

Pulling me closer, he lazily placed his chin on my shoulder, uncaring, cradling me in the silence.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, he pulled me around to face him and I curiously cocked my head to the side, confused by his actions.

Today, I felt too defeated to fight back against his love, which he only willingly gave out when we were alone.

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips sweetly against mine, longingly. Moving his lips, my face heated up as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into my mouth. Squeaking, my body heated up and I could feel something sweet slip into my mouth.

The familiar feeling of desire resurfaced, just as it did last night.

Pulling back, he smiled softly and kissed my forehead gently as I wrinkled my nose, disappointed and deciphering the taste. The fruity and chewy sensation definitely made them Skittles, but the flavor was odd. I didn't particularly like it but it tasted familiar.

"What flavor is this?" I questioned, leaning up to press my nose against his jawbone.

With a grin, he snuggled back. "Green Apple. Do you like it?"

Shaking my head, I moved to up to press my forehead against his.

His hazel hues of silent desire met mine and I couldn't keep my cheeks from growing a shade darker. "I think I liked Lime a lot better", my mouth murmured, pouting, only loud enough for our ears to hear.

With a large grin, he leaned closer and pecked my lips with a chuckle. "

If you acted sweet like this last night, then maybe I would have been gentler".

Blushing violently, I pushed him away and began to stare him down.

"Maybe if you would have listened to me when I said I needed to work then-"

"I never heard any complaints out of you after we got started. Actually, the only thing I distinctly remember hearing from you was how bad you want m-", he began, challenging.

"SHHHH!" I silenced, placing my hands over his mouth. My body was hot and my face was definitely burning with embarrassment.

I felt like there was nothing I could say to deny his comments, as they were, most definitely, true.

All I could do was blush wildly and pray that nobody walks into the bathroom right now.

Feeling a wet and warm sensation on my palm, I retracted my hands, shocked, tired, a bit turned on. Not that I'll ever admit it. With a childish laugh, he leaned in close for the last time and kissed me sweetly on the cheek and walked out, leaving me a flustered mess by the sink, wondering why I how I will put up with him in the future.

The thought honestly brought a shy smile to my face, in which I hurriedly tried to wipe away to replace with a frown. I washed my face quickly in the sink and grabbed a paper towel to scrub away my grin, but it didn't leave. Giving up, I walked out of the bathroom with and got back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by my hatred of green apple flavored candy


	3. Sunday pt.2

Stifling a yawn, my bare feet padded back towards the couch to settle down and get to work.

In the kitchen, I could hear Takano-san humming, probably washing the dishes.

I settled down into the cushions, smiling softly at its cushiness.

Crossing my legs, the manuscript found its way into my lap, as did a red pen.

Picking up both objects, sighing in content, I could feel my mind slowly slipping into work mode.

And as I worked, I was slightly aware of Takano's presence as he re-entered the room and sat beside me.

The TV was playing lightly in the background and I assumed he was watching it but I suppose that wasn't the case as a stray hand appeared and rubbed at the small of my back.

Glancing up at him, I wrinkled my nose in distaste, as he turned away, pretending not to be doing anything. The hand was kind and gentle, reassuring me that maybe he wouldn't try anything stupid.

Getting back to work, once again, I could feel Takano's eyes trailing down my body, distracting.

Slightly Irritated, I ignored him again and focused back on my work.

He was being annoying again, as his hand had never left and continued to rub my back.

Soon enough, that hand slipped underneath my shirt, and I arched my back away from his cool fingers, snapping my neck to stare him down.

"What the hell are you doing?"

And again, he pretended not to be doing anything, turning his head back to me seemingly innocent.

"Hmmm, what do you mean?" I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

I knew exactly what he was doing, not that his eyes were hiding it much at all.

They twinkled longingly, and I don't think he was showing much effort to hide it all.

Huffing, I turned my head back to work, ignoring him. I knew good and well how much he hated being ignored.

With a frown, he scooted closer, wrapping his arms around my torso, snuggling his face into my shoulder.

Defeated, I sighed and aimed my attention back towards him. "I think I'm spoiling you".

Smiling into my shoulder, he hummed happily, agreeing.

Amused by his childishness, I returned back to my work, leaning into his embrace. He seemed to calm down a bit and decided to wait patiently until I got further along with the manuscript.

Although, as I reached for some more papers, his hands swiftly grabbed mine.

"What th-" And with a blurred motion, I found myself laid down on the couch with Takano's body over me.

His eyes glinted with a predatory gleam as he stared down at me and I shivered. So much for having patience then. Blushing, I forced a frown onto my face and just as I opened my mouth to complain, he captured my lips with his own, surprising me. The sensation was not entirely unwelcomed as I accepted his affection, wrapping my hands around his neck.

As he deepened the kiss, I could feel him smile, obviously pleased with the attention he was being given. His tongue circled mine as we fought for dominance, my body heating up. His cool fingers found their way underneath my shirt and I shivered into his touch. Grazing my bare skin, I squeaked and turned a few shades redder. He smirked, pulling back, staring down at my flushed figure. I watched as he licked his lips, bending down to press his face into the crook of my neck.

He practically laid his heavy self on top of me, smothering me in his warmth. "I'll never get tired of you like this." he breathed hotly.

Narrowing my eyes at him, I brought a fist to his head, knocking it into his temple.

"Don't be a dumbass", I murmured back.

His hands reached up to cup my face and I swear, if he could, he would be purring. He is no worse than a house cat.

Straddling my waist, he sat up again. His eyes stared into mine prompting me to flush redder. I couldn't help but to turn my face away, embarrassed. Hearing him chuckle, he brought a hand to my face rubbing it against my reddened cheeks, cooing softly.

Going back down on me, his lips brushed against my collarbone.

I had to squeeze my eyes shut and hold back a gasp as he purposefully teased my flushed skin. My mind was slowly falling into chaos as his mouth traveled down my body, purposely not pleasuring me.

As much as I hated the idea, it felt like he was 'playing with his food'. His lips worked their way downwards and teased my flushed skin, which grew red from the heightened attention. He licked and sucked gently, while his hand groped my ass inappropriately.

Covering my mouth, I held back the mewls in my throat but still, I felt like losing myself completely.

I've long since succumbed to his love when we get intimate like this. Gasping, my legs were now being pushed apart, as he laid himself right on my stomach. I could feel his sly smile as his fingertips gently fluttered up to my abdomen. Goosebumps trailed after, lighting my skin on fire.

I'm relatively sure my blush was spreading downwards and like a forest fire, was not being put down.

"Mmmm~" my lips hummed, embarrassingly, as he licked at my navel. Embarrassed and impatient, I turned my head to the side, unable to look down at him or speak.

My hands, however, were a different story as they caressed his black locks lovingly, completely ignoring my body's whimpers of surrender.

At this point, to even be fucking honest, finishing that manuscript would probably be a wiser choice to spend my time doing as I didn't need to get behind in work but… even with that said… we haven't been together like this in a while… and it had, embarrassingly enough, bothered me.

With a grunt, he pawed at the front of my pants, eliciting a gasp from my closed lips.

And just as I was beginning to feel hot and bothered, all of a sudden, he climbed off of me, leaving me a whimpering and confused mess on the couch. I turned my head to stare at him squinting, still breathless.

"W-wah?!" His eyes sparkled mischievously as he replied slyly to my incomprehensible confusion.

"Mmm, I forgot about that manuscript you were working on. You need to finish that first."

Slowly enough, my eyes widened and I stared at him in a daze. My mind felt like a blank board, before a realization hit me, and his words developed meanings in my head.

"T-The fuck?! Finish what you started!" I sputtered out, sitting up to challenge him.

His smirk seemed to widen at that statement as he moved closer, challenging me with a mutter.

"Actually Onodera, I planned to give it to you later, after you finished with that manuscript, but if you're feeling that thirsty, then I'll be happy to give you my d-"

Blushing brightly, I couldn't help to interrupt him, jumping up a bit.

"Actually no! Fuck you, I'm not in the mood anymore! I'm going h-". But before the words could even leave my mouth, he pulled me back down into the sofa, laughing loudly.

The both of us tumbled back onto the cushions and he pressed his nose against mine lovingly, staring into my eyes playfully.

"I was only kidding." he smiled brightly, smothering my face, which was probably stained bright red at the moment.

Still a bit pissed, I found my anger dying into ashes and soon enough, he continued his lewd ministrations on me, completely forgetting about the workday tomorrow.


	4. Tuesday

"Go ahead without me. I'll be working a bit late." Mumbled the deep voice in the already dimmed office.

Said owner of the voice, Takano, was sitting at his desk and had been so diligently working, that when he spoke up over the light buzzing of the heater, it startled me a bit.

Glancing up, I turned my chair to his direction, holding back a quiet yawn. "Mmm, alright."

Arising from my chair, I gathered up my belongings, taking my time.

With everything packed up, I mumbled a good night before rushing out into the cool night air.

The wind nipped at my bare cheeks and I rushed over to the train station, attempting to take comfort in the ride home, which felt a bit lonelier than usual.

Alone, I walked back, the fresh air lingering in my frosted lungs. The streets, brightly illuminated, passed by me in a blur as I reached the apartment building miserably.

Walking in, I cringed at my well-lit surroundings. The mail boxes were to my right and I gathered my mail quietly.

As I walked over to the elevator, struggling to stuff the offending papers into my bag, the land lady walked out from her office.

"Ahh, Onodera-san." She greeted, politely, bowing slightly.

Faking a smile, I bowed back, responding to her greeting with hello. She must've noticed how I was without Takano today as she smiled nicely up at me before digging through her bag, to reveal a bag of cookies.

"I was planning on giving these to my grandchildren tomorrow, but they have plenty of sweets back home."

And just like that, she gave me the small bag of desserts, before she bowed again to leave.

But just as we began to continue our separate ways, she turned on her heels to face me again.

"And please share this bag with that neighbor of yours."

The mention of him touched off something in my head and as I spun around to thank her, she seemingly disappeared, leaving me alone again in the lobby.

Reluctantly, I pressed the button to go up. The elevator ride was short, and soon enough, I found myself at my floor.

Finding my keys proved to not be a hassle as I stepped into my cooled and darkened apartment.

"I haven't been here in a while", I murmured quietly into the darkened space, searching for the light switch.

Switching it on, I was a bit surprised at its tidiness before I reminded myself how Takano cleaned it up last time he was here.

With the door closed, I made my way inside, leaving my shoes behind. Collapsing on the couch, a wave of exhaustion flew over my already worn body and I laid still, contemplating whether to shower or not move. My bag was laid across the floor and the sweets right beside it, completely undisturbed.

As much as the latter appealed to me, I slumped over to the bathroom and turned on the shower, washing myself in the bitter warmth that was not Takano's.

Emerging from the bathroom, I laid across my bedspread, inhaling the clean scent deeply. It filled my lungs deeply and oddly enough smelled of him too.

It's been so long since I've slept by myself. The feeling felt so foreign and new to me. It was bothersome and I had difficulty falling asleep.

Hopefully tomorrow will be better.

 

Takano's POV

Sitting alone in the dimly lit office building, Ritsu's image was burned into the back of my sleepy he looked as he was leaving, but also a bit lonely.

Longingly too.

Maybe it was my imagination but it spurred me to work faster so I could hurry home and possibly sleep beside him. I

honestly can't imagine being alone in my bed tonight.

Hours passed on by and soon enough I found myself nearly finished. "Shit it's 2 o'clock" I mumbled to myself, walking over to the copy machine.

The only other noise to be heard was the sound of the electricity, which buzzed throughout this building and reminded me that I wasn't the only one awake. It filled my ears with noise as the silence would never be able to keep me comfort.

And that's the only thing I wanted right now. I found myself slowing down as I completed my task.

He's probably already asleep, so it'd be useless to head over at this hour. This realization weighed me down as I headed home, walking alongside the wind of this night.

It would also be a bit weird if I just walked into his apartment too.

Biting my lip, I walked slowly, dreading my destination.

Maybe I should've just made him stay...

Scolding myself, I reminded myself of how that could affect us tomorrow.

I mean, I could function on a couple hours of sleep, but I knew Ritsu well enough to know how he just can't.

Upon reaching the train, I sat by myself, seemingly alone. I could feel the loneliness around me.

Like a fog, it surrounded my very wellbeing and confronted me in my hollowed out emotions.

I really missed Ritsu right now.

As soon as the train stopped, I hurried out of there, wanting to leave the feeling behind.

I know the stars would always keep me company, just as they did the 10 years I was without him.

The walk back to the apartment was that of an unmistakable longing that I needed to rid myself of.

It was troublesome to behave like this but I couldn't bring myself to fix it, as I was afraid to do so. It was my problem and I definitely didn't need to trouble him.

Upon reaching the apartment, I grabbed my mail and boarded the elevator, pausing to step out on my floor. My eyes immediately sought out Ritsu's own apartment and I frowned, pulling myself in front of my own.

"I am completely ridiculous" I grumbled, shifting around my bag to find the keys.

Once they were found I walked into the darkened house. It was completely silent and the smell of breakfast lingered into my mouth from the stale air. The very same breakfast that I had eaten with Ritsu this morning.

Removing my shoes, I walked inside, cautiously turning on the light.

The kitchen lit up and my eyes found a shiny metal key on the counter. I almost forgot that he left me a key.

Running my fingers along the surface, I listened intently through the walls, attempting to find proof that Ritsu was awake, hoping that it will give me a reason to go over.

Shaking away that thought, I made my way to the bathroom, needing to take a shower that will hopefully remove these thoughts from my mind.

...

I showered but it didn't help one bit.

I was completely reminded of his presence here.

His shampoo and conditioner sat on the tub and his tooth brush laid lonely beside mine.

It drove me crazy and I hurried out of the shower and bathroom, changing into a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt.

It didn't help that my bed smelled so strongly of him either.

He wasn't even here and his presence still had control over me, just as his memory did these past 10 years.

As I laid alone on the bed, I began to seriously doubt my reasoning, making up reasons and explanations as to why I should go over.

I obviously wasn't going to get to sleep and you know, he did leave a key, so do I really actually had a reason to go over.

He is my boyfriend after all.

Giving up, I made my way over to him with silent eagerness, slightly irritated at myself.

Leaving my bag at my apartment, I made sure to throw some clothes on the bed for tomorrow.

From my own abode, I could hear his door unlock with a click as I stepped out to see him.

All the lights were off behind him and stared at me wide-eyed, startling us both equally. I honestly didn't expect him to be awake at all.

"T-Takano-san?! What are you doing up so late?!" he announced in a loud whisper, walking closer to me.

He was clearly still dressed in pajamas and his hair was an absolute mess, sticking up in all directions.

He definitely had just woken up. "… I was coming over to your apartment. And where are you heading to, looking like that?" I spoke up, looking over his figure.

Now I definitely didn't miss the blush that creeped up his face. Nor did his nervous rocking escape my sight.

"U-um…. I was going to get my mail. I forgot to grab it earlier." He lied, clearly embarrassed.

"Bullshit", I thought, sighing quietly, secretly smiling at his attempts to hide it.

"Well, while you go to grab your 'mail' I'll be in your apartment." "Wai-Wah? Why?" he asked.

Moving closer, I sweetly pecked him on the cheek and passed by him to go into his apartment.

Standing outside, flustered, he must've figured it and soon enough, he slowly followed me inside, not forgetting to lock the front door.

"Heh, so I guess you grabbed your mail earlier then?" I spoke up from the kitchen, confronting him.

"S-S-Shut up" he stuttered, hiding his face. I watched as he passed by me to approach his own bedroom. And right after him, I began to follow and we both made our way into the comforter, which was still warm from earlier.

Dropping off the key on the nightstand, I turned over and wrapped him inside of my arms closely, pecking him on the forehead.

"I love you, Ritsu", I murmured into his ear. He was very red, his cheeks an entirely different shade of the beautiful color. I could hear feel his heart against mine, which fluttered like a butterfly as I cupped his face. He refused to look me in the eyes, preferring to close them tightly.

"Too cute..." I mused, giving him a kiss on the nose.

It was adorable to watch him scrunch up, squishing his face into my neck embarrassed.

Chuckling a bit, my fingers found its way into his mess of hair and I massaged his scalp, enjoying the feeling of his perfect warmth pressed against me.

I guess he must've fallen asleep because soon enough, he relaxed and began breathing evenly, his breath tickling my hair.

Pulling back, I watched him sleep peaceful, his chest rising and falling in tune with my own. The blush never really left his cheeks as he slept, the rosiness bringing color into his face.

Grinning, I cocked his chin up and left a kiss on his lips. Thankfully, he didn't wake and still slept comfortably.

Engulfed in his warmth, I soon found myself asleep in his embrace.

And we slept well for the rest of the night.


	5. Wednesday

The Sunrise was barely peeking through the horizon through the curtains of Ritsu's bedroom. It was a little past 6:30 in the morning and the pair was tucked into the sheets, gentle breathing being the only sound heard in the vicinity, which itself was difficult to hear before the rumble of the heater in the living room. An arm was thrown around Ritsu's waist and Takano was curled close, his mouth pressed into a tight line.

He had only gone to sleep maybe 4 hours ago, and was struggling for a few more minutes before having to get up for work.

Beneath the silence, Ritsu shifted farther, drawing his legs closer to himself, trying to conceal the growing hotness in his groin. That, of which, was spreading like a fire and making him uncomfortably hot and bothered.

"Ugh.." he groaned, half asleep, pressing his face against the pillow, a line of drool spilling out of the corner of his mouth.

Half-awake, Takano pressed closer, snuggling more and more into his brunette, not wanting to let him go. They only have 15 minutes before they need to be up.

"Ahhh.." Ritsu panted, his mouth partially open and his pale cheeks dusting red as he turned over and laid against the raven-haired man.

With a tired smirk, Takano moved even closer, pulling his lover up against him with a spare arm. With a chaste kiss, he awakened the man and slid his arm down, letting his fingers slip into Ritsu's briefs.

"Someone's awfully excited this early in the morning" he mumbled to himself, pulling and stroking the length in long and lazy motions.

"Mmmmm.." Ritsu breathed out, moving closer. He was throbbing hard in Takano's palm. Basking in the noises his lover elicited, Takano kept slowly tugging at his cock before he felt himself getting excited as well.

"Ritsu..." he called playfully, pressing kisses along the other's forehead.

The only response he got was a tired moan, that itself was laced in an illicit undertone. It wouldn't be smart to make love to him this early in the morning, right? Especially when they need to be at work in an hour...

"Ritsu." he called again, giving his boner a squeeze.

"Takano..." the brunette gasped in response, cracking a tired eye open. Impatiently, Takano planted a kiss on his lips, not giving him a chance to complain. It only took one hard jerk before the boy bucked his hips at the friction and lazily threw a leg over the other's side, allowing him to continue with what he's started.

Humming quietly, Takano replaced his hand with his thigh, preferring to ride him out instead of using his hand. Not to mention how intimate Onodera got when they did this. Greedily, his tongue darted out and licked along his collarbone, elicting a shiver and a variety of lewd noises. Takano grinned to himself, dipping his hips hard and pushing Ritsu a little closer to orgasm.

"Mmm!...'" he whined, squirming out of the pleasure. "It's too early for this..."

Smirking, the man went for his ear, nibbling on the lobe and whispered for only the two of them to hear.

"You're the one who started it."

Takano could feel him get hotter and he couldn't help but to flirt a bit more before grabbing the other's hips and pulled him up on his lap, easing himself onto his back. Straddled on top of the older man, Ritsu could barely keep himself balanced and couldn't help but to settle with laying ontop of him, neither easing up on the friction that came with each thrust. Groaning in pleasure, it didn't take long before the two kicked their clothes off beneath the blankets, as well as any consideration for actually having a normal morning.

Vigorously, Takano grinded hotly, panting and kissing all along Ritsu, who was too far gone to complain about anything at this point. Especially about the early morning love session he was getting.

"A-aah.." he mewled, rolling his hips against the former, precum dripping on the both of their stomachs. The friction was getting unbearable as the thrusts became more erratic and hard.

"Fuck." Takano cursed, gluing himself closer to the brunette.

"Mmmm" Ritsu squirmed, his moans laced in lust, driving Takano crazy, who was mentally thanking god right now for having his lover like this.

Trembling, it only took a couple more thrusts before Ritsu came hard on top of the other, riding it out ontop of Takano, who was too busy pushing himself over the edge to notice that. Spurts of white shooting out coating the boths of their chests.

"Mmmm.." Ritsu finished, mouth wide open in pleasure, drool slipping down the sides. Greedily, he snuggled into the side of Takano's neck and kissed on the sensitive flesh, making the larger sigh in contempt.

"Hmmm.." Takano hummed, sliding his lover beside him into his arms, arranging his head on his arm.

"Takano... what time is it?"

Lazily, gold eyes cracked opened again and glanced to the clock.

"Time for work."


	6. Thursday

Chatter bounced off the creamy marble tiles and between the group of people. Artificial light, blanched and unfiltered, weaved between their bodies and through the chandelier above, casting a prism of colors in all directions. Conference rooms and offices lined the perimeter of the lobby, filled to the brim with over-priced projectors and swivel chairs.

Settled away from the lobby's excitement down its right hallway and past the no-smoking sign, Ritsu leaned peacefully on a balcony, letting his russet-tinted hair puff softly in the cold humid weather. Clouds peaked in between the buildings that veered in from the right, casting a translucent veil of fog atop the grayed streets and sidewalks. His eyes stared unfocused onto the life below, watching the crowded streets filled to the brim with buses, people, and cars with feigned interest. They mixed messily with the dull gray concrete, drawing the little life available out of the exhausted man.

It was on days like these that he would much rather be back at work and not in the bustle of Onodera Publishing.

Dragging out a long breath, the man drooped his head and closed his eyes, letting his heavy eyelids rest. Lips agape, a yawn bubbled up from inside him and broke free, traveling unhurried into the crisp air. A clean silver suit hugged his slim form, coupled with a pair of black shoes. Underneath them, however, his muscles tingled softly out of overuse. Although he got plenty of sleep, the events of the day have sucked all of the energy from him.

"I can't believe I almost forgot my meeting with Dad today..." he mused quietly, distracted tapping his fingers on the rusty railings. This building has long since been a center for corporate affairs and management. The executive suites sat on the 43rd floor of the tower, where Ritsu had just returned from his meeting with his Father. They talked about nothing really, and although he would've rather not have returned at all, the man was the only other contact he had with his family other than Mom. (Especially after dissolving the engagement with An.)

From within the pockets of his jacket, his phone vibrated and he cracked an jade eye open, flashes of pink creeping onto his ears and cheeks. Long olive-toned fingers prodded and danced back a messy reply. Almost instantaneous, a response was shot back and the man couldn't help but to fumble nervously, straightening his collar and tie before neatly typing out a reply. Butterflies fluttered softly in his chest as he bit his lip; impatience among a few other emotions showing in his young face.

"We've been together for so long and yet I still get like this..." he grumbled to himself slightly frustrated. "What's wrong with me..."

After a few minutes of waiting, the balcony door opened with a click and his eyes darted: emerald meeting a striking gold.

"I almost didn't know where to pick you up..." the guest hummed, approaching the smaller man. "You look pretty handsome in that suit too."

Ignoring that comment, the brunette turned his body away from the balcony and towards the raven, a stubborn pout pressed into his features.

"You're late, Takano-san."

The tall Japanese man stood in his sights with clear porcelain-like skin and raven hair neatly brushed back behind his ears. Dimples dipped dangerously into his smirk, that of which paired almost charmingly along with a sharp jawline and almond-shaped eyes. Takano's looks are more of a enchanting combination, that of which poor Ritsu knew all too easily. He was just as striking as he was 10 years ago.

The good-looking editor approached the balcony beside his long time lover and watched the bustle of traffic downtown. Drifting closer, Ritsu looked away and fumbled with his watch to check the time.

They sat in silence, pressed together comfortably against the railings. A few minutes passed before Takano decided to speak up, his hand catching Ritsu's by surprise. Intertwining their fingers together, the handsome man brought the linked hands up and kissed Ritsu's, much to his flustered dismay.

"Do you want to grab something for dinner?" he muttered, a smile twitching on the edge of his lips. Flustered, the brunette pulled his hand away, rose dusting his cheeks.

"No..." he started, unable to meet his lover's gaze. "I think we should eat something at home."

"Like leftovers?"

Blushing, an idea hit the young editor and he looked away, embarrassed for even considering the thought. Ritsu almost didn't want to suggest it just knowing how Takano will respond. It was so cheesy and he was a grown man dammit, but somehow, the thought made him giddy on the inside. Like he was reliving a distant teenage dream. It was a silly little fantasy that's been on his mind since Sunday night yet he didn't know how to approach the question without embarrassing himself...

"..."

"So no leftovers?"

"..."

"...Onodera?"

Frowning, Takano took the younger editor by the hands again, this time patiently waiting on his counterpart to speak. Time together with his precious boyfriend has taught him patience. Although he didn't understand the man's thoughts sometimes, whatever he wanted to say, Takano will surely be there to listen; this time, without misunderstandings. No use in repeating mistakes of the past.

"But it's probably something cute though..." the raven-hair man mused to himself, almost knowingly.

After a few moments of silence, the brunette finally spoke up, catching the older man's attention with a squeeze of the palm.

"Takano-san... I think that w-we should cook something a-at home... together... a-as a family" he started softly, heat burning into his cheeks.

Briefly taken aback, the editor-in-chief could only stare onto his lover with the most peculiar expression. A set of parted lips and furrowed eyebrows hung on the handsome man's face as he processed the unusual domestic request. It's not everyday that Ritsu would be so honest about wanting to do something together. Or on his thoughts about their relationship.

Indirectly, it could've sounded like he wanted to learn how to cook too.

A genuine smile gradually worked its way onto the previously shocked man. It really was such an innocent request and yet glee bubbled up from within and spilled over messily. He couldn't help but to smile brightly; something he doesn't remember doing since Ritsu said yes.

It startled his boyfriend for sure, as evident of the horrified bewilderment reflected in his body language.

Leaning forward, the grinning raven-haired man moved close and planted a light kiss on Ritsu's nose before speaking again.

"I would love to make dinner with you."


End file.
